SAY YOU LOVE ME
by XianDrew33
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya di acara pelelangan karena kondisi keuangannya yang semakin menipis. Tujuannya hanya satu: mencari orang kaya yang m
1. SINOPSIS

Tittle: SAY YOU LOVE ME

Author: XianDrew*33

Pair: WonKyu

Genre: Drama Romance, Hurt, OOC

Rate: M

HAPPY READING

SINOPSIS

Cho Kyuhyun merasa sebatang kara hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang hendak membawa mereka menuju ke Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena merasa putus asa dengan kondisi keuangannya yang semakin menipis, akhirnya dia nekat untuk menjual dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah acara pelelangan. Niat Kyuhyun hanya satu, 'Menjerat seorang yeoja atau namja kaya raya yang dapat menjaming kehidupannya, dan juga mampu melunasi seluruh hutang keluarganya.'

Choi Siwon, pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi yang merupakan keluarga yang menguasai kerajaan bisnis terbesar di korea selatan. Merupakan namja yang terkenal karena reputasinya sebagai namja single yang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. Pada suatu malam, Siwon pulang kerumahnya dengan membawa Siwon sebagai simpanannya.

Kyuhyun yang merahasiakan latar belakang dirinya yang sesungguhnya, berubah dari namja yang selalu berpenampilan dan berperilaku elegan menjadi namja penggoda agar dapat memuaskan 'Tuannya' oti/ tetapi lama-lama, Siwon tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun menyadari kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Siwon yang tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya itu.

Benarkan Siwon telah jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun yang notabennya hanyalah simpanannya? Mampukah mereka mempertahankan cinta sejati di tengah-tengah terjangan skandal yang mengancam akan menghancurkan mereka berdua sekaligus orang-orang yang mencintai mereka?


	2. SAY YOU LOVE ME PART 1

**SAY YOU LOVE ME**

**Author:**

XianDrew*33

**Pair:**

WONKYU

**Cast:**

* Choi Siwon

* Cho Kyuhyun

**Genre:**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:**

This is a Boys Love (Yaoi), OOC, AU. I HATE SIDERS

**Foreword:**  
Sekedar meluruskan. Mungkin awalnya saya ingin ngeRemake dari sebuah novel. Tapi saya batalkan, dan seluruh cerita murni keluar dari otak saya yang sedikit kurang cerdas. Selamat membaca dan aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini. Oh, terimakasih buat yang sudah mengingatkan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Maaf kalau ada banyak typo. Saya mengetiknya kurang dari dua jam. Well... Happy reading and don't forget to review.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

Camera (^Ő^)/

.

.

.

Rolling "ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ" ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"

.

.

.

Actiooooon (ヽ `д´)┌┛ )`з゜)

.

.

.

* * *

** •*¨*•.¸¸WonღKyu¸¸.•*¨*• **

Lelaki cantik itu berjalan anggun memasuki ruang bernuansa merah gemerlapan. Wajahnya terangkat sempurna, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap kagum akan keindahannya hingga dia berhenti diatas sebuah stage megah.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Sebagai lelaki dia lebih dari sekedar cantik. Usianya baru akan menginjak 20 tahun. Di dunia ini dia hidup sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dengan menyisakan setumpuk hutang yang berlimpah.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, disebuah pelelangan pelacuran. Tujuannya hanya satu, menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk di jadikan lelaki simpanan bagi orang-orang berkantong tebal agar semua kebutuhan hidupnya terpenuhi dan dia juga dapat melunasi hutang orang tuanya.

"Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Usianya baru akan menginjak 20 tahun. Berasal dari Seoul." Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh besar, yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya pada orang-orang yang ada didepannya, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Baiklah, karena malam semakin larut, lebih baik kita memulai pelelangan untuk lelaki cantik ini. Kami membuka dengan harga lima puluh juta won." Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki berbadan gemuk itu mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali untuk menandakan pelelangan dimulai.

"Seratus jutawon." Celetuk lelaki berjas merah, mengangkat papannya.

Setelah beberapa pelelang menawarkan harga yang tinggi, kali ini lelaki bertubuh tidak terlalu atletis mengangkat papanya.

"Silahkan Kangin-ssi." Lelaki bertubuh gemuk itu mempersilahkan.

"Saya menawar limaratus juta won!" Ucap lelaki bernama Kangin. Dia adalah pembisnis sukses yang terkenal licik, suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan parahnya semua kekasihnya selalu diperlakukan kejam olehnya.

"Baiklah, Kangin-ssi menawar Cho Kyuhyun dengan harga limaratus juta won. Ternyata cukup tinggi ya harga penawarannya. . . . ." Lelaki bertubuh besar itu tersenyuk senang, "Apakah ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi lagi sebelum saya mengetuk palu?"

Semua peserta pelelangan terdiam mendengar harga yang ditawarkan lelaki bernama Kangin itu. Kyuhyun memang mempesona dengan wajah cantiknya, tetapi kalau untuk mengeluarkan harga lebih mahal lagi, sepertinya mereka tidak sanggup.

"Baiklah. Dengan demikian pelelangan ini dimenangkan oleh. . . . ."

"Satu milyar won!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perkataan lelaki itu.

Semua mata terarah menghadap sumber suara. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Sedangkan kangin, lelaki berparas angkuh itu, menatap geram pada orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya.

Suasana ruangan menjadi kisruh, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menawar dengan harga setinggi itu. mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam bersejarah bagi club pelelangan ini.

** •*¨*•.¸¸WonღKyu¸¸.•*¨*• **

Lelaki berjas hitam itu sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun, lekat. Wajahnya memang datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi pandangan matanya sekalipun tidak pernah lepas dari lelaki cantik yang saat ini menundukkan wajahnya diatas stage megah itu.

Dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya, dia bernama Choi Siwon. Seorang pengusaha kaya raya, yang begitu tersohor diwilayah asia, bahkan luar negeri. Setatusnya single walaupun banyak wanita atau lelaki cantik yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. Tetapi sikap dinginnya dan angkuhnya tidak pernah dapat membuat mereka melewati wilayah kekuasannya.

"Satu milyar won?!" Lelaki berbadan besar itu berteriak tidak percaya. Bahkan mata sipitnya hampir saja keluar dari singgasananya. "Apakah anda tidak bercanda Siwon-ssi?"

"Tidak! Aku menawar satu milyar won untuk dia." Ucap Siwon datar.

Kyuhyun membelalak tidak percaya karena ada yang menawarnya dengan harga begitu tinggi. Tadinya dia merasa takut karena Kangin yang terlihat menakutkan itu akan memenangkan pelelangan. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa diam-diam dia menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum senang pada lelaki yang menawarnya.

** •*¨*•.¸¸WonღKyu¸¸.•*¨*• **

Siwon sendiri, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berminat mendatangi acara bodoh seperti ini. Dia datang hanya karena sahabatnya, Lee Donghae, yang masih saja kekanakan diusianya yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad, merajuk minta ditemani keacara pelelangan karena dia mendengar kalau lelaki yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan akan ikut serta di acara itu.

Dan sebenarnya tadi Siwon sudah ingin keluar dari ruangan memusingkan itu setelah Donghae meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu dengan lelaki idamannya yang menurutnya memiliki senyum mematikan. Tetapi saat hendak beranjak, sosok lelaki cantik berwajah dingin masuk, lalu mengunci pandangannya, dan membuatnya kembali duduk disinggasananya.

** •*¨*•.¸¸WonღKyu¸¸.•*¨*• **

"Ahahahahaha. . . . ." Lelaki itu tertawa, lalu berdehem. "Ba-baiklah. Ternyata ada yang menawar lebih tinggi dari Kangin-ssi. Tuan Choi Siwon menawar Kyuhyun dengan harga sebesar satu milyar won. Apa ada yang mau menawar lagi?"

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali bunyi detakan jarum jam yang berputar.

Beberapa detik kemudia lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengangkat palu dan mengetuknya tiga kali, "Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjadi milik Tuan Choi Siwon."

** •*¨*•.¸¸WonღKyu¸¸.•*¨*• **

"Siwon-ssi," Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah mobil limosin yang akan membawa mereka menuju kediaman Siwon.

Siwon yang sedang melihat ponselnya, menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, "Hm?"

"Terimakasih telah telah memilih saya." Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya kananya, dan kepalanya dia sandarkan di pundah kokoh lelaki berbadan kekar itu. Tetapi bukankan sejak awal mengikuti acara pelelangan itu dia memutuskan akan bersikap layaknya lelaki penggoda?

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya disebelah tempat duduknya lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, kedua kakinya saling bertumpang tindih, menyangga tangannya yang bertopang dagu, "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau Kangin yang licik itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Ucapnya, datar.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap Siwon, "Ma-maksud anda?" Tanyanya terbata.

"Sepanjang yang aku ingat, Kangin adalah orang yang licik. Dia selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Secara tidak langsung dia adalah saingan bisnisku walaupun dia selalu kalah setiap melawanku. Dah. . . . ." Siwon menghela nafas panjang, "Dan dia sebenarnya adalah seorang psikopat, atau bisa dibilang maniak sex yang selalu melakukan kekerasan pada pasangan mainnya."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan singkat Siwon, "Kalau begitu saya beruntung karena anda yang memilih saya. Anda tidak seperti dia bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum simlul.

Lagi-lagi mata Siwon terkuci saat menatap Kyuhyun. Apa lagi, entah kenapa saat lelaki cantik itu tersenyum, ada getaran yang tidak dapat dia artikan menjalar hangat didalam dadanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian tidak ada satu detik kedua bibir mereka saling menempel.

Siwon memagut ringan bibir merah Kyuhyun yang terasa pas di bibirnya. Lalu perlahan mulai mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Keduanya memejamkan mata, walaupun sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Siwon.

Dan saat lumatan Siwon mulai terasa liar, Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat memeluk leher Siwon.

Tangan kanan Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk lelaki cantik itu untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, sebelum lidahnya menelusup masuk menjelajahi rongga hangat yang terasa manis milik Kyuhyun.

"Engh. . . . ." Satu lenguhan berhasil lolos melewati rongga Kyuhyun, disusul dengan desahan-desahan lainnya. Bibir Kyuhyun tampak bengkak karena gigitan dan hisapan yang gencar dilakukan Siwon.

"Engh, Siwon-ssi. . . . ." Kyuhyun mencengkeram halus rambut yang ada dibelakang kepala Siwon, saat ciuman namja tampan itu beralih menelusuri rahangnya, dan semakin turun menuju leher putih mulusnya, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap ganas layaknya seorang vampire yang haus akan darah segar, memberikan sensai geli yang menggelenyar pada sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon semakin gencar dengan aksinya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak karya ciptaanya yang begitu indah disekitar leher Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Siwon tidak tinggal diam setelah menginggalkan pipi kemerahan Kyuhyun. Tangan nakal itu perlahan menelusup disela-sela keduanya dan membuka kancing kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Kyuhyun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon saat ini walaupun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia merasa harus bersikap professional dengan orang yang telah membelinya. . . . . atau mungkin menyelamatkan hidupnya?

Entahlah!

Apapun itu sebutannya, yang jelas tujuan Kyuhyun hanya satu: membuat Siwon nyaman dan senang saat bersamanya, agar dirinya hidup berkecukupan dengan harta lelaki kaya itu yang akan dia gunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutang peninggalan orang tuanya yang menumpuk.

Dua kancing teratas Kyuhyun sudah terlepas. Ciuman Siwon semakin menjalar kebawah, dan entah sejak kapan jas putih yang dia kenakan sudah lolos dari tubuhnya.

"Si-siwon-ssi. . . . ." Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan sisa kewarasannya.

"mmh?" Siwon menggumam.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan itu menyerang indranya, saat Siwon menjilat tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang ada di dada sebelah kanannya,

"Kiekh-" Suara Kyuhyun tercekat, "kita masih dalam pe-perjalanan." diremasnya rambut Siwon, "Apakah kita akan melakukannya disini?"

_TeBeCe_

Ini bukan FF pertama saya. Di setiap FF yang lain biasanya saya mendapatkan review lebih dari 60-100 komen/partnya. Jadi kalau disini review'nya kurang memuaskan atau bahkan banyak yang hanya membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak, dengan terpaksa saya akan menghapus FF ini satu minggu setelahnya, dan akan memindahkan ketempat yang lebih layak.

TERIMAKASIH READER'S m(-_-)m


End file.
